


Promise

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to Asgard to get Loki back, with or without Thor's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Tony planned to go to Asgard for months. He came up with several reasons why Thor had to take him there, practised his lies, his voice couldn't shake. Tony waited for Thor to come to Midgard and kept in touch with oblivious Jane Foster, hoping it was not too late already.

When Thor finally found time to visit his girlfriend, Tony interrupted them unapologetically and demanded to see Loki. 'He almost killed me,' Tony reminded Thor. 'I need to make sure the bastard got what he deserved.'

Thor didn't ask too many questions. He knew the rest of the Avengers considered him too lenient and forgiving of Loki's crimes. Perhaps he wanted to clarify the situation and prove he had enough of reaching out to his traitorous brother.

After a short but memorable journey to Asgard, Thor led Tony straight to the dungeons. Cold and damp, dark, Loki surely enjoyed that more than he should, no sunlight, no heatstrokes. Tony's heart beat faster, he was about to see Loki and talk to him. It was possible the whole trouble of arranging that meeting was all for nothing, Loki could have changed his mind, he had plenty of time to think about his life choices.

'He's here,' Thor stopped in front of an empty cell. It was too brightly lit for Loki, Tony thought and only after a moment did he notice the god curled up in a corner, long hair covering his face and giving him an illusion of intimacy.

'Loki,' Tony said, neutrally. He gave Loki an opportunity to reject him without informing Thor about their relationship.

However, keeping it a secret was the last of Loki's concerns. Either he learnt to appreciate those who cared about him or was just lonely and felt abandoned- the second he recognised the voice and understood it was not his imagination, Loki lifted his head and gasped. 'You came,' he whispered, voice breaking. He rose to his feet and walked over to Tony, only the shimmering glass separating them. Thor had warned him not to touch it. Loki was inches away from him, yet completely beyond his reach.

'Do you still want to-'

'Yes,' Loki replied quickly and glanced at silent Thor, who was probably wondering why no one shouted or threatened to use violence. Tony came up to him, time to tell the truth.

'I came here to take Loki back,' he admitted without hesitation. 'We've known each other for years, long before the New York situation. We're... He's mine and I won't let him rot here. Will you help us? Please, say yes, I don't want to fight you.'

Thor listened to him and didn't say a word, only his grip around the hammer's handle tightened. Loki watched them, impatient and hopeful. Long seconds of ringing silence and growing tension and Thor still couldn't decide how to react, whose side to choose. Tony gave Loki one last look over his shoulder and braced himself for whatever was coming. He wasn't going to give up on Loki, he promised to take him back home and nothing could stop him.


End file.
